


« Hello, I love you. Would you tell me your name? »

by Bluemask



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a gay mess, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Avengers codenames, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Closed gay male character, Confidence Magnus Bane, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cutiepie Simon Lewis, F/M, First Meet, Fluff and Humor, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Malec, Maryse is just a pain in the ass really, Neighbors Malec, Parallels, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Sort Of, and we love him
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: Alec si infila nel solito spazio lasciato dalla finestra di Simon, anche se questa volta non è del tutto aperta e finisce per colpire qualcosa di appuntito con un fianco – ha già un insulto sulla punta della lingua quando mette piede nella stanza, ma una rapida occhiata attorno a sé lo fa congelare sul posto.“E tu chi sei?”Alec sussulta, si maledice mentalmente per essere così idiota, si gira di scatto e rischia di rompersi l’osso del collo nel movimento. Non sarebbe stata una gran bella fine.(Jace avrebbe senz'altro riso di lui.)Alec fissa il ragazzo semi-sdraiato nel letto, un libro tra le mani e le sopracciglia comicamente alzate, che lo sta fissando di rimando. Trascorrono così un lungo silenzio imbarazzante, interrotto dallo scontro improvviso dei neuroni di Alec che gli permettono di trovare una scusa perfettamente sensata e brillante per essere piombato a casa sua, dal nulla, di notte: “Uh.”





	« Hello, I love you. Would you tell me your name? »

 

 

 

 

 

Alec stringe i denti e prende un respiro profondo.  
I suoi movimenti sono agili e calcolati mentre si arrampica sulla parete esterna dell’edificio. Ci è abituato, ormai: ha perso il conto delle volte in cui è sgattaiolato fuori dalla propria camera per prendere un po’ d’aria e cercare di calmarsi, quando non riesce più a sopportare le parole taglienti di sua madre e le occhiate severe di suo padre.  
A volte raggiunge il parco pubblico vicino, limitandosi a sfogare la sua frustrazione con una lattina abbandonata per terra o correre un po’ per svuotare la mente. Altre volte, però, non è necessario allontanarsi troppo: gli basta infilarsi nella finestra lasciata aperta dal ragazzo che abita sotto lui, un adolescente che possiede ogni gadget nerd inimmaginabile e un abbonamento Netflix a vita e che dichiara di essere il suo migliore amico (è semplicemente troppo espansivo, davvero). Non è che sia così male, Simon, escludendo il fatto che non smette _mai_ di parlare; per una persona silenziosa come Alec è davvero uno shock registrare il numero di parole che l’altro lascia uscire dalla propria bocca al minuto. Sospira di nuovo, non così certo di riuscire a sopportare la sua parlantina in un momento del genere, ma ormai sarebbe stupido tornare indietro. Si appiglia ad una sporgenza per non perdere l’equilibrio e cadere rovinosamente a terra, visto che Izzy lo ammezzerebbe se non fosse la caduta dal quarto piano a farlo, mentre le parole della madre continuano a ripetersi nella sua testa. È incredibile come, nonostante la reiterazione costante, la freddezza della sua voce rimane invariata. Parole vuote che riguardano il suo primo anno al corso di Legge e i suoi voti – che “Non sono soddisfacenti per un Lightwood, Alexander _._ Pensi davvero di riuscire a diventare avvocato e seguire la carriera di tuo padre se continui a non prendere il massimo?” – subito seguiti da parole su quella ragazza – “Com’è che si chiama, Lydia? Lei che fine ha fatto? Lydia ci piaceva. I Branwell sono una famiglia rispettabile, ricordatelo.” – che ha fatto entrare in casa, una volta, giusto per provare a tutti che _può_ essere un ragazzo di diciannove anni normale, sul serio, è tutto sotto controllo. Anche se studiare Legge non gli piace e di certo neanche le ragazze.  
Butta fuori un altro sospiro, esitante e tremante come non mai, cercando di concentrarsi in quello che sta facendo. Anche se cadesse, riuscirebbe probabilmente ad atterrare tra i rami della grande quercia piantata nel giardino comune, che dopotutto è la via di fuga numero due (testata da tutti i fratelli Lightwood e un tacco di Izzy rimasto impigliato da qualche parte tra le foglie ne è la prova) in caso estremo di necessità, come le cene di famiglia infernali con parenti mai visti che spuntano da ogni anfratto. Non è questo il punto, comunque.  
Il punto è: Simon non è così male. In fondo – davvero _molto_ in fondo – gli piace passare del tempo con lui. Quando non blatera su Star Wars, ovviamente. E anche se una volta lo ha costretto a vedere tutti i film della Marvel in una maratona apparentemente infinita; almeno è riuscito a capire perché Simon si ostini a chiamare suo fratello Jace _Capitan America_ , visti i capelli biondi di entrambi, i muscoli e il complesso dell’eroe. Sorride tra sé, un sorriso segreto a cui solo il vento leggero di fine marzo e la luce soffusa che proviene dagli interni possono assistere.  
Si infila, senza ripensamenti, nel solito spazio lasciato dalla finestra di Simon, anche se questa volta non è del tutto aperta e finisce per colpire qualcosa di appuntito con un fianco – ha già un insulto sulla punta della lingua quando mette piede nella stanza, ma una rapida occhiata attorno a sé lo fa congelare sul posto. Niente poster di band indie mai sentite nominare alle pareti, niente magliette smesse che tappezzano il pavimento, niente disordine assurdo che caratterizza l’amico.  
“E tu chi sei?”  
Alec sussulta, si maledice mentalmente per essere così idiota, si gira di scatto e rischia di rompersi l’osso del collo nel movimento. Non sarebbe stata una gran bella fine.  
Jace avrebbe senz’altro riso di lui.  
Alec fissa il ragazzo semi-sdraiato nel letto, un libro tra le mani e le sopracciglia comicamente alzate, che lo sta fissando di rimando. Trascorrono così un lungo silenzio imbarazzante, interrotto dallo scontro improvviso dei neuroni di Alec che gli permettono di trovare una scusa perfettamente sensata e brillante per essere piombato a casa sua, dal nulla, di notte: “Uh.”  
Lo sconosciuto continua a guardarlo. La paura e la sorpresa che avevano teso i suoi tratti (asiatici?) bellissimi – _Alec, concentrati_ – si dissolve un po’, visto che sembra rilassarsi appena. Mette giù il libro in una mossa fluida, indicando vagamente un cellulare posato sul comodino accanto al letto. “Dovrei chiamare la polizia?” Piega le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico, con ancora un sopracciglio alzato.  
Alec non crede di aver mai visto qualcosa di più sexy. Si schiarisce la gola, con la voce di sua sorella Izzy nelle orecchie che gli intima di concentrarsi, _per amor del Cielo_ , e ha la terribile sensazione di star arrossendo vergognosamente. “No!” Risponde, in fretta, compiendo un passo in avanti come per impedirgli fisicamente di farlo. Non pensa che ne sarebbe in grado, considerando i muscoli che la maglia aderente che indossa mette in risalto e si è di nuovo distratto, vero?  
“No, io- mi dispiace” sputa fuori, cercando di darsi un contegno, ma il suo sguardo si perde nuovamente in quello dello sconosciuto prima di notare che ha del trucco attorno agli occhi. Okay. Respiri profondi. (Izzy invidierebbe quei cosmetici.) “Ho sbagliato finestra.” Ascolta passivamente la propria voce, iniziando mentalmente a scavarsi una fossa sotto la quercia.  
La bocca dello sconosciuto si apre in un vero e proprio sorriso, ora, lasciando un attimo Alec senza respiro. "Sei una sorta di ladro?" La sua voce si tinge di una leggera nota divertita mentre lo squadra da capo a piedi; il che sarebbe umanamente impossibile, visto che lui è ancora sdraiato e Alec ancora in piedi, ma non sembra curarsene. "Non dovresti avere il volto coperto? Anche se sarebbe un peccato, sai. Per la tua bella faccia."  
Alec spalanca gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista, ma cerca rapidamente di tornare in sé e si schiarisce nuovamente la gola. " _Uhm_." Fantastico, non sa più parlare. "Abito al quarto piano e dovevo raggiungere il terzo ma non so bene come sono entrato qui" ammette, grattandosi distrattamente una tempia, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per evitare di liquefarsi sul tappeto che sta calpestando; sembra piuttosto costoso. Anche questa non sarebbe stata una bella fine. (Riesce praticamente a sentire la risata di Jace nella testa.) "Di solito uso le porte, comunque" sente il bisogno di aggiungere.  
“Capisco.” Le labbra del ragazzo si piegano da un lato in una smorfia divertita. Scioglie le gambe incrociate per alzarsi ed è necessario che faccia un solo passo per essere direttamente davanti ad Alec. È più basso di lui e i suoi occhi verdi brillano sotto la luce artificiale; sembra perfettamente a proprio agio, come se non fosse davvero una grande cosa il fatto di ritrovarsi un estraneo tra i piedi. “Non ci siamo ancora presentati. Io sono Magnus.”  
La postura di Alec si rilassa senza che possa farci molto a riguardo e gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso, soffiando via il proprio nome in un sussurro che spera l’altro abbia colto. Per non rischiare, riprende a scavarsi la fossa ancora più velocemente.  
“Alec” ripete lui, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e inclinando appena la testa da un lato. Il battito cardiaco di Alec accelera in modo assolutamente patetico, secondo la voce della propria coscienza (che ricorda indubbiamente la voce sarcastica di Jace), sotto quello sguardo. “L’abbreviazione di Alexander?”  
Annuisce, arrendendosi all’evidenza di non riuscire ad articolare qualcosa di sensato al momento. Gli darebbe ragione anche se così non fosse, in ogni caso, solo per vedere il suo volto illuminarsi ancora.  
“Mi piace” decreta Magnus – Alec ne è stupidamente felice – facendo scoccare la lingua contro il palato. “Dovresti farti vedere più spesso, Alexander. Magari davanti alla porta principale. Domani sera alle sette? Conosco un ristorante Etiope niente male, è proprio dietro l’angolo.”  
Alec sbatte le palpebre più volte, come per assicurarsi di essere davvero sveglio. Forse mentre si arrampicava è scivolato, è caduto per terra e ha battuto la testa. Spiegherebbe molte cose.  
“O-Okay” risponde, comunque, ché non si sa mai. Apre la bocca per aggiungere altro, o semplicemente per smettere di parlare a monosillabi, ma sembra un’impresa impossibile in questo momento, ora che gli occhi di Magnus sono socchiusi e deve alzare appena la testa per poter guardare Alec, ora che ha un sogghigno soddisfatto che lo rende ancora più incantevole.  
“Io…” prova a dire, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra improvvisamente secche. Il suo pomo d’Adamo sussulta mentre si sforza a deglutire, pensando vagamente che Magnus deve essere necessariamente una qualche sorta di (bellissima) creatura del mondo magico per ridurlo in quello stato. “Io ora devo…”  
Alec si arrende e lascia la frase in sospeso, come se non sapesse bene come portarla a termine. Eppure quando l’ha iniziata lo sapeva. Forse. Non ne è più molto sicuro, ora che i capelli di Magnus sono travolti dalla luce e nota qualche sfumatura viola in mezzo alle sue ciocche nere.  
“Andare?” Lo aiuta quindi il suddetto, un sorriso ampio sulle labbra. Compie un altro passo verso di lui e sono così vicini, adesso, che rischiano pericolosamente di sfiorarsi.  
Alec ricambia il sorriso, un po’ incerto e un po’ felice. Non è molto fiero di aver fatto un balzo, poi, quando il telefono inizia a vibrargli in tasca.  
“Sì, appunto” borbotta, roteando gli occhi nel leggere il nome di Simon sullo schermo. Rifiuta la chiamata e sospira, prima di guardare Magnus e indicare la porta della sua camera con un cenno del capo; Magnus scuote la testa e sorride ancora di più.  
“Se Raphael ti vedesse potrebbe restarci secco, _pretty boy_ ” spiega, lanciandogli un veloce occhiolino.  
Alec perde qualche battito per strada e annuisce, anche se non sa chi sia questo Raphael ora e, francamente, non gli importa più di tanto. Torna quindi sui propri passi, aprendo di più la finestra per essere in grado di uscire senza perforarsi nulla.  
Una volta fuori non può che voltarsi per cercare lo sguardo di Magnus, tentando di imprimersi il suo volto nella mente. Lo trova più vicino di quanto pensasse, appoggiato con gli avambracci sul davanzale della finestra e gli occhi che ancora brillano di qualcosa di indefinito; Alec probabilmente troverebbe quella scintilla riflessa nei propri.  
“Allora, buonanotte.” Non sa perché la voce gli si sia ridotta in un sussurro, ma nel dubbio si morde un labbro e si àncora di più alla parete.  
Magnus gli dedica un sorriso splendente, che scatena qualcosa di caldo e avvolgente e sconosciuto nel petto di Alec. “Questo è il secondo piano, comunque. Cerca di rimanere vivo fino a domani sera, ti prego. Buonanotte, Alexander.”

 

 

 

  
“Spider-Man! Questa volta pensavo _davvero_ che fossi caduto di sotto. Izzy mi avrebbe ucciso. Credo che sia arrivato il momento di usare la porta. Lo so che Maryse ti farebbe il terzo grado ogni sera, ma, amico, non hai più l’età per certe cose.”  
Alec gli rivolge un’occhiata di sufficienza che non deve funzionare granché, visto che Simon non sembra per niente impressionato. Inarca un sopracciglio, invece, aggiustandosi gli occhiali che gli sono scivolati leggermente in avanti sul naso per la foga di girarsi quando ha sentito il ragazzo entrare dalla solita finestra.  
“Tutto okay?” Si alza dalla sedia girevole, avvicinandosi con passo incerto e un’aria perplessa. “Tu stai… sorridendo? Oh mio Dio.” Fa un passo indietro e si pone una mano sul cuore, in un movimenti così drammatico che Alec sospira rumorosamente e si lascia cadere sul suo letto senza più forze in corpo. Senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere. “Oh mio _Dio_. Stai sorridendo. Alec Sono Costantemente Incazzato col Mondo Lightwood sta _sorridendo_. Non dirmi che hai ucciso Jace. Potrei amarti. Anche se questo rovinerebbe la mia relazione con tua sorella e anche i miei genitali, probabilmente. I tacchi di Izzy dovrebbero essere un’arma riconosciuta dal Governo.”  
Alec si passa una mano sul viso, più che altro per trattenersi dal mettersi a ridere – ma questo non è necessario che Simon lo sappia.  
“Non ti eccitare troppo, Lewis. Capitan America è ancora in circolazione.”  
Simon si imbroncia, prima di incominciare a parlare di un film che è uscito da poco al cinema e che devono assolutamente andare a vedere, invitando anche Isabelle e Clary, magari, e “d’accordo, Lightwood, anche quell’idiota di tuo fratello se vuoi” mentre Alec guarda il soffitto della sua camera, ornato da qualche stella fluorescente e adesiva sopravvissuta dall’infanzia di Simon, pensando che probabilmente odierà il cibo etiope e che non vede l’ora che arrivi domani sera.  
Non smette di sorridere, comunque.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
